


Icarus

by Dalankar



Category: AU - Fandom, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong flies too close to the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus

_Don't fly too high._

 

The words are quiet, almost a whisper in the night. Jiyong unfolds his wings and steps back.

 

_I know. But you're not supposed to say that to me._

 

Seungri's eyes are dark. Darker than the night. Than the ashes of wings.

 

_No. But I'm the only one you have._

 

Jiyong is cold. He is always cold. The wings hold no warmth. He wants to fly.

 

_You'll leave too. And then I'll be alone again._

 

Seungri closes his eyes. His face twists as if the words hurt. So far, they've only ever hurt Jiyong.

 

_I won't leave._

 

Déjà vu. Different faces. Same words. Same hurt. And it always ends in flames.

 

_They all said that. Before they left._

 

Seungri's dark dark eyes are on him again. Jiyong fights the urge to step closer.

 

_I'm not them._

 

He is alone. He will always be. Fire and ash.

 

_They said that too. But they left and I burnt._

 

Dark eyes. Dark hair. Darkness woven into his heart. How well does it burn?

 

_I won't let you burn. I will clip your wings and chain you up so you never fly to the sun._

 

Jiyong believes him. He does. But it's too late.

 

_Don't you know who gave me these wings? Don't you know why I fly so close to the sun?_

 

Seungri reaches for him. But it's too late.

 

_Don't be afraid. I won't let go._

 

Jiyong knows. But it's too late.

 

_It's you. It's all for you. I'm burning already._

 

Seungri is the sun.

 

**

 


End file.
